


To break him...

by Nina_Hardi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I hope you like it, Just Ardyn being creepy, Prompto is his pet, set while Prompto is captured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Hardi/pseuds/Nina_Hardi
Summary: This is my first story ever! I´ve written this a while ago tbh. Never had the courage to post it though until now. If there are some mistakes: I´m sorry. English is not my original language. I tired though! XDI hope you like it! Please let me know what you think of it! And don´t be mad at me for writing this.It´s kinda just what I thought could´ve happened back there.Anyway have fun and please write your oppinion in the comments!





	To break him...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever! I´ve written this a while ago tbh. Never had the courage to post it though until now. If there are some mistakes: I´m sorry. English is not my original language. I tired though! XD
> 
> I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think of it! And don´t be mad at me for writing this.
> 
> It´s kinda just what I thought could´ve happened back there.
> 
> Anyway have fun and please write your oppinion in the comments!

„Please… J-Just leave me be!“ Prompto crawled backwards, away from the monster who held him captured like some wild animal. He doesn´t even know how long he´s been with him. He doesn´t even know how he got there. All he knows is that he is here. With him. Alone. And nobody would save him now. “Oh my… You look tired my little pet…~”

It´s him. It´s him. It´s him. That´s all Prompto could think about. Him. He noticed his voice the moment he heard the first word coming out of his evil smirking mouth. He noticed the clothes the moment he stepped out of the shadow of the room, into the light of the candle. He noticed his face the moment he knelt down in front of him. Prompto knew everything about him. He hated everything about him. His oily, with sarcasm dripping voice. His incredibly evil smirk. His long black jacket with white and grey trim, the red scarf and his black fedora. His red-violet, almost auburn hair and those beautiful amber eyes, he always found looked friendly. 

Wait what?! The blond cursed himself for thinking like this. This man was evil. This man tried to kill him and his friends. How could he even think about something else than killing him?! “I´m not your pet, psycho!” Prompto hissed in his face and crawled back again to get away further, just to be stopped by his back hitting the wall. “Psycho? You´re hurting me Prompto… To think of me like that after I saved you and you´re precious life…” Ardyn sighed and shook his head. “I do not want to think about what would´ve happened, if I wouldn´t have been there. You were alone… In the dark…” Suddenly the light was gone. “Ardyn must have blown the candle out…” the blond thought. He took at deep breath to calm himself. “It´s not the time to freak out… Just relax… You´re alright…”

That´s when he felt someone breathing against his ear. Prompto immediately felt the hair on his neck standing on edge. He slowly took a deep breath, hoping he could calm himself down before Ardyn noticed him shaking. He knew Ardyn was still there. He can hear his breathing in his ears. He can feel it against the skin of his face. Slow and deep.

“Surrounded by deamons….” Ardyn continued his voice almost a whisper.

Prompto felt his heart beating fast and heavy in his chest. He felt his breath hitch, his muscles twitching. That’s when he felt the hot breath wandering to the front of his face, followed by a hand under his chin, holding him in place. “You should be thanking me for saving you don´t you think?~” Ardyn cooed and chuckled lowly.

“GO AWAY YOU FUCKING CREEP!” the blond screamed and pushed the chancellor away who just laughed at him. “I see you´re still not a good pet… Too bad… Well, I tried the nice way…” The chancellor chuckled low and dangerously. “ Seems I´ll have to teach you how to treat me right, hm?~”  
No. Not again. Prompto knew what he was talking about. He knew what´s going to happen. Ardyn did it so many times in the past. Too many times. He always found a reason to beat him, to chain him to a wall before having his way with him, or to let him starve until he´s too weak to struggle against him anymore. Always. No matter what Prompto did, no matter what he said, no matter how he behaved, he always found a way to make him suffer. To make him scream louder than the last time, make him cry more than he ever had in his life and beg for him to stop like he never did before. He always found a way to torture him. And the young blond knew that this time, it will be worse.

Ardyn had always made him suffer. Ardyn will always make him suffer. How could he be so stupid? To think he could get away from him. He knew he had no chance… Not this time… It will be painful. Cruel. Brutal. As long as Ardyn can make him scream and cry, he won´t stop it. He will never let Prompto go again. He will keep him forever. To make him suffer. To make him his.

To break him…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope it wasn´t too bad and you did enjoy it!  
> Please let me know if you did or not in the comments :)
> 
> Nina


End file.
